


The time Remy did a favor and got thrown out of hell for it

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remy is a Demon of Hell, who mostly just chills in his room, occasionally causing mischief. One day, he is called to Earth by three humans, Patton, Logan and Roman. They ask him to heal a random man they found on the streets. Remy does so and in the process, gets thrown out of Hell. Logan Patton Roman and Virgil have to teach him the ways of the modern world.





	The time Remy did a favor and got thrown out of hell for it

**Author's Note:**

> This story could go anywhere. I'll add tags as necessary but I have no clue where I'm going to take this so.... :)

Remy sighed, watching the chaos going on above him. Heaven had really fucked it up this time. Everyone down under had warned the Angels that it was a bad idea to let Trump become President and that it would go awful and that it was just better to let him die and look what had happened! The humans were all so shallow and rude and awful and petty that the Demons didn't even have to create disasters anymore. They screwed things up all on their own. It was good for Hell, it meant they didn't have to worry about being seen anymore (Humans had caught sight of them far too often and they created names with stories and legends to explain what they had seen. Remy almost found it cute. They called him Abigor.) But it was almost sad. Humans were Gods greatest creation. He was so proud of them and look what they had become, so vain and cruel. It was heartbreaking to see such a powerful species become so completely and utterly horrible. He wished God would do what He had done in the beginning with the dinosaurs and just wipe them out and start over, see where He had gone wrong and make them better. Remy muted the feed and turned away. He didn't want to see what they were doing anymore. He started to settle down in his bed, maybe take a nap but he felt a strange pulling on him, like he was being summoned by an angel or a fellow demon but this was different, it felt...off. It was odd. Part of him said ignore it and just take a nap, but what if it was something important, a change in the order or something?With a sigh, he let himself be pulled towards whatever was calling him.

“My heavens, it worked!” He heard a voice exclaim far too loudly. Blinking in the dim light, he found himself standing in a small room, lit by candles and with very little furniture. “It must have transformed into a form we find more simple and easy to see!” He turned and saw three people standing before him, wide eyed. “Fascinating!” the same voice cried, adjusting their glasses. “It's wearing the same type of clothes we wear as well!

Remy looked at what he was wearing. It was his normal outfit, a leather jacket, white shirt, skinny jeans and sunglasses.

“What’s going on?” Remy asked. Clearly, these three were human but why were they summoning him? And how? And how was he going to explain this to the higher ups?

“Demon, we have summoned you with this ancient ritual we found and trapped you inside this pentagram until you do us a favor!” A different man declared, brandishing a sword at him. Remy was extremely tempted to turn that sword to ash just to see the expressions on their faces. He held back a snicker at the thought. 

“Roman, calm down.” The man who had stayed silent up to this point spoke. “Please will you do something for us, Abigar the Great Demon of Hell?” He requested. What? How did this happen, what in the name of Heaven was happening?!

The other one scoffed, the one called that guy called Roman. “We summoned and trapped him, Patton! According to the stuff Logan found, he has to help.” Remy almost smiled when he looked down. They had drawn shapes and laid spices and candles in patterns on the floor. They thought they had trapped him. Oh well, he might as well play along. He would figure something out to say to the uppers. He’d just bluff his way through it with some kind of disease he tried to start and sprinkle in a few compliments and he’d be golden.

“Yes, I am trapped and must do you a favor. What does thou require?” Remy declared overdramatically. He expected something along the lines of murdering a coworker or gaining the affection of a peer but they requested something else.

“Can you heal this man?” The one they called Patton asked. He pointed to a couch that Remy had overlooked before and saw an unconscious man laying on it. He was soaked in sweat and had deep shadows under his eyes. The man’s face was contorted in a terrible expression and he was clearly in pain. His chest rose and fell shakily and Remy could see that he didn't have long,. 

“What happened to him?” Remy asked. Logan shrugged.

“We found him on the streets like this and Patton insisted we help. Once it became apparent that we had no way to help him, he made us summon you.” 

Remy did smile in that moment and in that split second, he decided to help. “You found a random man on the streets on the brink of death and even though you had no clue who he was, you summoned a literal demon to help him?” 

“We tried to convince Patton that it was far too dangerous but he insisted. We decided it would be safer to help him.”

Remy shook his head. “I will never understand humans.” He looked over at the man on the couch. It had been awhile since he had performed a miracle but he figured he could still do it. He stepped out of the circle, ignoring the gasps that came from all three men and placed his hands on the mans chest and focused hard, pushing everything he had into it. He hadn’t done anything like this in ages. Slowly, the color returned to the man’s face and his breathing steadied. The shadows under his eyes faded as he returned to health. “He’ll sleep for awhile but he’ll be fine.” He stepped back into the circle. Patton’s face lit up with a smile and Remy felt like he had been kicked in the gut. His face was so pure and joyous. It was a smile of genuine sweetness and Remy wanted to look at it forever.

“Thank you, sir, thank you! You’re so kind to do this, thank you!” Remy felt a rare rush of compassion.

“I will make sure you live a life full of wealth and happiness.” He told the man, but he shook his head.

“Could you give that to my friends, Roman and Logan and this man please, because they have been so wonderfully patient and kind and truly they’ve been life savers!” He exclaimed. Remy smiled widely, in a way he hadn't in a long, long time. 

“I will personally see to it that all of you never have to struggle again.” He should’ve stopped there, he was already out of line, promising things he shouldn't have but the smiles on everyone's faces were so good and it felt so nice that he just going. “If you ever need anything, or want to chat or anything at all, just say my name three times and I will come.”

“Abigor?” Logan asked. Remy really needed to stop, this much communication was forbidden and he needed to stop making promises.

“No, Remy.” He shouldn't have said that he was going to be so screwed when he got back to hell, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. 

“Remy, I love your name!” Patton cheered. These humans must have put a spell on him, the candles and shapes and stuff must really be doing something to him. He smiled back at Patton.

“Thanks!” He said. He had to get out of here before he said anything else stupid, oh God, he was really screwed, God. “I must be going now.” Patton frowned.

“Well, if you must go, you must. But it was a pleasure meeting you and you will always be welcome here!” Patton cried, waving. Remy just nodded and sunk out, reappearing in his room. 

“Oh, God.” Remy said, collapsing in his chair. If Hell ever figured out what had just happened, he would be so screwed. They weren’t supposed to be seen, let alone talk to them and do them a favor! Remy knew this, Remy knew the consequences of doing something like that! That the Angels job, not Demons! They were supposed to quietly cause chaos and get out! God, why would he do that?!! 

He just sat there for a while, stressing out over what had happened and what he had done. He would be ruined if anyone even suspected what he had done!

But then he remembered the look on everyone's face. The fear and bravery on Roman’s face, having the guts to say that Remy, a demon that all legends claimed was a Grand Duke of Hell (Which was completely false, Remy was near the bottom of the ladder, he just sent in a report every time he did a Deed or was seen. He did nothing.) and say that he had to do them a favor. The intrigue and curiosity on Logan’s face as he watched Remy heal the man. The color returning to the sick man’s face and it returning to a neutral expression. And most of all, the pure happiness and gratefulness on Patton’s face as he healed the random man they had found on a street and summoned a demon for. A gentle smile began to spread across his face and he turned to the screen that was showing the activities of the humans and turned up the volume. Maybe these creatures weren't so bad after all.


End file.
